Sentimientos
by Noh-chan
Summary: Celos, soledad, lujuría, ¿cuáles son los sentimientos de N? [Ferriswheelshipping, Touko x N].
1. Celos

**Bueno, tenía la extrema necesidad de escribir algo de Touk me vino esta corta idea (muy corta xD). Creo que es el One-shot más corto que he escrito. Había pensado en hacer de esto una serie de cortos, ya veré lo que acabo haciendo. **

**Espero que os guste. Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CELOS **

Después de casi un año fuera por fin volvía a estar en Unova, su dolorosa pero hermosa región natal. Le había ido bien un cambio de aires para despejar la mente después de todo lo ocurrido en el palacio pero había echado de menos todo el lugar, sobre todo a aquella pequeña pero energética muchacha llamada Touko.

No sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella y el peliverde estaba muy nervioso, pero decidió no pensárselo mucho. Sería como fuera y ya está.

El mismo día que el joven piso Unova de nuevo se dirigió hacia pueblo arcilla a lomos de su Reshiram, sin esperar ni un segundo.

Cuando hubo llegado delante de su casa antes de picar se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos un par de segundos, sonrojado e impaciente.

De repente la puerta se abrió y vio a la que parecía ser la madre de Touko con una chaqueta puesta.

-¡Oh! Vaya, qué susto... ¿Querías algo? –La sonrisa de la mujer le recordó mucho a la de Touko-.

-Esto... yo... –N se puso colorado e intentó tranquilizarse- Buscaba a Touko...

-Ah, eres amigo de Touko. –La mujer salió de casa del todo y hablaba mientras cerraba la puerta de casa- Ahora mismo ella está en la ruta uno, aquí al lado. Pero...

La mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque N ya corría hacia la primera ruta despidiéndose con un largo "Gracias".

-Cuánta prisa tienen los jóvenes. –La mujer se dirigió hasta el supermercado del pueblo riendo-.

N corrió a lo largo de toda la ruta hasta que vio a la chica.

Se le empezó a acelerar el corazón y la respiración, la había echado muchísimo de menos y quería que le dedicara una de sus sonrisas características de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la intención de darle una sorpresa pero apareció otro chico corriendo hacia la muchacha.

N se quedó helado ante la situación.

El misterioso chico castaño abrazó a la muchacha con alegría y ella le correspondió también. Se tiraron un buen rato abrazados y riendo.

A N se le pasó el nerviosismo y empezó a sentir celos.

Fue a marcharse, despechado, pero hizo un poco de ruido y los dos jóvenes se giraron a mirarle.

-¿¡N!? ¿¡Eres tú!? –Touko se separó del chico y fue corriendo a los brazos del peliverde- N, ¿a dónde te habías ido?

Él miró con instintos asesinos al joven y estrechó entre sus brazos a Touko.

-Eh, apártate de ella, la estás sobando demasiado. –El chico se acercó amenazante-.

-Ella es mía. –Reshiram salió de su Pokéball y N subió a la chica junto con él para luego salir volando-.

-¡A ver qué le haces a Touko! ¡Si le pasa algo te mato! –Gritó el joven desde el suelo-.

-¿N? ¿A qué ha venido eso? –Touko estaba un poco confundida y el joven parecía algo molesto, lo que molestó a la castaña también- ¿Vienes después de abandonarme durante un año, no me dices nada y me raptas así de buenas? Exijo una explicación.

N se giró a mirarla con una mirada triste que la desarmó.

-Yo… Te he echado mucho de menos... He actuado algo impulsivamente, lo siento. –N bajó la cabeza-.

Touko suspiró y abrazó a N.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos… Ni te lo imaginas, pensaba que no ibas a volver nunca…

Touko se acercó lentamente hacia N para besarle suavemente los labios, llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer y por fin podría, pero el chico la apartó suavemente.

-¿Qué diría tu… novio si se enterase? –N fruncía el ceño celoso y con ganas de llorar-.

-¿De qué novio hablas? –Touko se quedó confundida- Espera… No habrás pensado que…

Touko estalló en carcajadas que hicieron fruncir más el ceño al peliverde, que no entendía por qué se reía de él.

-Perdona, no es mi novio. Es Touya, mi hermano gemelo, que marchó bastante tiempo a Jotho y justo volvió hoy. Parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo en venir el mismo día. –Bromeó ella-.

N se quedó callado unos instantes mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate, dándose cuenta de la escena que había montado por nada.

-Lo siento… -El chico se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzado-.

Ella rió suavemente y le apartó las manos.

-¿Y bien? Quiero mi beso. –N levantó la cabeza sonrojándose más si era posible y la miró-.

Ella le sonreía dulce, un tanto sonrojada y él se fue acercando poco a poco. Muy lentamente, con mucha vergüenza, hasta que Reshiram aleteó e hizo que los jóvenes se movieran y se besaran de una vez.

Los dos estaban algo nerviosos, pero muy contentos.

Al fin y al cabo, desde ya hacia un año que no habían podido probar los labios del otro.

**Tal y como había dicho arriba, pensé en hacer una serie de cortos, ¿qué os parece la idea? Dejadme un review para hacérmelo saber, por favor. **

**Que Arceus os ampare (?).**


	2. Soledad

**Bien, iba a publicar esto aparte cuando recordé que podría continuar publicando junto al otro one-shot que hice. **

**Voy a dejarlo así de cortito, pero había pensado en hacerle una segunda parte, ya que para mí queda un poco soso (para mi gusto le falta lemmon e_è, me siento como la escritora del lemmon, ya que me da rabia que no haya de mis parejas favoritas). **

**¡Espero que os guste y dejéis un bonito review! **

**Porque sin ti no es lo mismo**

N se sentía solo en su castillo abandonado.

Aunque estaba muy bien acompañado con sus amigos Pokémon y reconstruyendo el castillo echaba de menos el calor humano.

Después de salir al mundo exterior hacía ya tres o cuatro años conoció a unos jóvenes que no solo le dieron esperanzas en cuanto a la relación entre humanos y Pokémon, si no que también le brindaron cariño.

Cuando recordaba los momentos que estuvo junto a ellos, sentía el pecho cálido pero a la vez se ponía triste.

Porque después de dos años de todo lo sucedido aun no los había vuelto a ver, pero tenía miedo de salir su escondite y ver que sus amigos ya no querían saber nada de él por lo que pasó.

Entre todos ellos, había una muchacha especial, una chica que le hizo experimentar algo totalmente nuevo para él, el amor. Recordaba que le había conmovido la relación que tenía ella con sus Pokémon, de sincera amistad y cariño, y que más tarde fue sintiendo ansia en verla, hasta el punto en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Touko.

La echaba realmente de menos, quería volver a verla y disculparse por todo lo que pasó dos años atrás, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero si mandaba a Zekrom al pueblo de la chica tal vez sería demasiado obvio y no quería levantar sospechas, al fin y al cabo la gente sabía que N era amigo de Zekrom y habían muchos que le tenían cierto rencor por pertenecer al Equipo Plasma.

Pero ya no lo aguantaba, llevaba dos largos años solo, vagando por lo que quedaba de su castillo, leyendo los libros que quedaban, paseándose por la escarpada cueva. Así que un día decidió hacer la bolsa y pedirle a Zekrom que le acompañase.

Iba a verla.

Durante el trayecto cerró los ojos sintiendo como el viento le acariciaba la cara.

-Por fin aire fresco. –Murmuró N extasiado-.

Se sentía rejuvenecido, vivo.

Notó como Zekrom temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿También estás nevioso? Vamos a ver a Reshiram. –Palmeó cariñosamente el cuello de Zekrom y sonrió ampliamente al notar que Zekrom aumentaba la velocidad-.

Aterrizó en la Ruta 1, para no causar molestias en el pueblo y le pidió que volviera a su forma orbe para poder llevarlo. Zekrom siguió sus instrucciones sin negarse y N lo cargó en brazos hasta el Laboratorio de la profesora Encina.

Justo cuando iba a picar la puerta una chica rubia salió corriendo y se chocó con él, a punto de caer al suelo.

-Ay, p-perdón… -Cuando Bel miró con quién se había chocado después de recolocarse las gafas abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo-.

Pero de repente se enfurruñó y le pegó unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-¿Por qué no has venido antes? Estábamos preocupados, en especial Touko… -Bel le empujó para sacarle del medio de la puerta- Ves allí.

Bel le señaló una de las casitas y N le abrazó con una gran sonrisa antes de ir.

Cuando N llegó a la puerta se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué decir. No había pensado en qué haría si salía su madre a recibirlo.

Inspiró hondo, picó a la puerta y esperó paciente deseando que fuera Touko quien abriera la puerta, pero no fue así.

Le abrió un chico de la misma edad de Touko, castaño y a simple vista energético.

-Hola, ¿qué querías? –El chico le sonrío-.

N se quedó muy quieto en su sitio, no sabía que Touko tuviera un hermano, o un primo viviendo con ella. ¿Sería su pareja? N apretó las manos y Zekrom se removió entre sus brazos un poco incómodo, despertando de su trance de odio a N.

-Perdón. –N aflojó el agarre de Zekrom y dejó de removerse-.

-¿Cómo? –El chico parecía confuso-.

-Se lo decía a mi amigo. –Le enseñó el orbe- Se llama Zekrom. Y respecto a lo de antes, quería…

-¿¡Zekrom!? –Al chico le brillaban los ojos y se abalanzó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que N retrocediese asustado-.

-¿El Pokémon legendario Zekrom? Pero decían que solo un chico había logrado despertarle… -El chico se quedó mirando a N admirado-.

-Sí, soy yo. –Dijo N olvidando su enfado- Pero seguro que has visto a Reshiram.

El chico entrecerró los ojos de repente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

N sonrió y escuchó unos pasos detrás del joven.

-Touya, ¿te están intentando vender algo? –N se sonrojó de repente al reconocer la voz de Touko y bajó la mirada-.

Cerró los ojos asustado por cómo reaccionaría ella al verle y durante un rato no escuchó nada, pero de repente sintió unos brazos rodeándole y asfixiándole.

-¡N, oh, N! –El peliverde no podía corresponder a su abrazo porque tenía a Zekrom entre ellos pero se dejó hacer encantado-.

-¿Eres tú de verdad? –Touko lloraba con una gran sonrisa y N se sintió culpable-.

El chico dejó a Zekrom a un lado y abrazó a Touko.

-Siento haberme ido tanto tiempo. –N se sintió en el cielo hasta que se vieron interrumpidos-.

-Siento meterme en vuestra nube de amor, pero tengo curiosidad.

N miró al chico, se había olvidado completamente de él, pero el tal Touya no parecía molesto, simplemente como él dijo, curioso.

-Touya, él es N, un amigo mío. –Touko cogió de la mano al peliverde, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a irse- N, él es Touya, mi hermano.

N dejó salir el aire que estaba guardando y se sintió aliviado.

-Es un placer, señor amigo de mi hermana. –Touya remarcó la palabra amigo con una gran sonrisa, metiendo el dedo en la llaga muy acertadamente-.

N pareció entrecerrar los ojos levemente y Touya quedó satisfecho con eso.

-Pero… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? –Touko se volvió de nuevo a él y de reojo vio como Touya se metía a casa mientras le guiñaba el ojo-.

-Estaba en mi castillo… Simplemente pasé estos dos años allí con mis amigos Pokémon. Tenía muchas ganas de veros, pero sentía que tal vez no quisierais saber nada de mi después de lo que pasó… Siento la tardanza.

Touko acarició la mejilla de N con cariño.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos… Claro que quería saber de ti, tonto.

La chica se volvió a lanzar en sus brazos y N recordó lo que quería pedirle.

-¿Querrías venir esta noche a mi palacio?

Cuando Touko le miró totalmente sonrojada y seria N se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Qu-quiero decir… no me refería a nada de eso… yo… -N enrojeció de repente, tartamudeando-.

Touko le tapó la boca con la mano avergonzada.

-Entiendo, iré.

El corazón de N se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Zekrom se removió haciendo ruido para reclamar atención.

-Creo que le gustaría ver a Reshiram.

Touko sonrió y le dijo a N que pasase a su casa y que se esperase en el sofá mientras hacía la bolsa.

Cuando N se sentó suspiró y se sintió observado.

-Cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermana.

N sudó frío, eso realmente le había asustado. Touya salió de detrás de N y se sentó a su lado.

-Si le haces algo sin su permiso me va a dar igual que tu amigo sea un Zekrom.

N vio que Touya era totalmente serio con lo que decía.

-No pienso hacerle nada. –Touya vio a N serio y le sonrió-.

-Pareces buen chico, cuida de mi hermana. –Touya sacó algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo lanzó a N, que lo cogió al vuelo-.

Cuando lo vio se sonrojó hasta la raíz y cuando escuchó que bajaba Touko lo guardó rápidamente.

Touya le palmeó la espalda con una risa y se despidió de su hermana.

Reshiram y Zekrom fueron liberados de su forma orbe y ambos volaron libres por el cielo, de camino al castillo de N.


End file.
